


Doctor... Soldier

by dhamphir



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's not only a doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor... Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers/Timeline: Takes place the summer after S03E14 – Foothold.  
> Disclaimer: SG-1 its characters belong to B.W, J.G. and MGM. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made.  
> A/N: This is the result of a prompt given to me by goose197.

_Oh boy, I’m in trouble_ , Janet thought to herself as she took in the scene outside the bus window. _Why the hell did I volunteer for this?_

Before she could remind herself of the answer to that question, a chief master sergeant that made Teal’c look small entered the bus and started barking orders.

“YOU HAVE EXACTLY 30 SECONDS TO GRAB YOUR BAGS AND TOE THE YELLOW LINE! MOVE IT, MOVE IT, MOVE IT!!”

Janet grabbed her duffle and rushed off the bus along with everyone else who’d arrived at Hurlburt Field on the bus. She stood ramrod straight on the yellow line, duffle bag slung over her shoulder.

“I am Chief Master Sergeant Wilson. While you are here, you will address me as First Sergeant. Is that clear?”

There were a few murmured answers from the gathered personnel.

“I SAID IS THAT CLEAR?!”

“YES, FIRST SERGEANT!” everyone replied.

After some more yelling and hurled insults, the group was ushered inside a building where everyone, regardless of rank or gender, was given a haircut – no one would have time to mess with fixing their hair while they were there. The men were given buzz cuts and any women with long hair had it cut short. They were then told to hit the rack. It was the middle of the night and reveille would arrive before sunrise.

Even though every officer and enlisted person present had been in the Air Force for a few years they all felt like they were back in OTS or boot camp. However, they all knew this was going to be worse.

~~~

Janet had been a little unsettled by what had happened with Hathor a few months after she’d joined the SGC. But after the Foothold situation she felt she had to do something. Yes, she was a doctor, but she was also an officer in a frontline command. Her co-workers needed to know they could count on her instead of having to take care of her.

So, she had approached General Hammond and requested some special training. She also specifically requested that the training be conducted by someone not from the SGC. She didn’t want to train with someone who might want to take it easy on her because of who she was. It took a few months to set up, but the general had come through for her.

That was how she came to be at the Air Force Special Operations School at Hurlburt Field in Florida. Janet wasn’t going to be participating in the normal yearlong Special Tactics training, but was part of a special training class to give herself and her ‘classmates’ some skills beyond the bare minimum they’d received in basic training.

When the first sergeant entered the barracks banging on a metal trash can to wake everyone, Janet took a deep breath to steady her nerves and popped out of her bunk. It was still dark outside.

It’s going to be a long ten weeks, she thought as she rushed to get ready.

~~~

Janet was sore and tired when she arrived home after ten long weeks of special training. It was late and she couldn’t wait to sleep in her own comfortable bed again. When she turned on the light in the foyer she noticed a note on the hall table.

Janet,

Welcome home! I do wish I could be here to welcome you home in person, but SG-1 is on an extended mission. Just know that I love you and can’t wait to see you when I get back. I spoke to Cassie before I left. She’s been having a great time at your parents’, but is looking forward to coming home and seeing you next week. 

I know the colonel will be glad that you’re back – he’s been a real bear about his pre- and post-mission physicals. I think Dr. Warner is about ready to order him on medical leave just so he doesn’t have to deal with the colonel for a while.

Anyway, I glad you’re home and look forward to celebrating your return in a couple of days.

All my love,

Sam

Janet smiled and headed up to her bedroom.

~~~

She didn’t know what had woken her at first, but then she heard it – a noise coming from downstairs and inside her house. It sounded like glass breaking. She got out of bed and slipped on her tennis shoes. Rather than turning on the lights, she made her way along the hallway and down the steps in the dark.

There was another noise – something knocked over and a soft curse.

Janet silently made her way through the living room and dining room towards the kitchen. As she round a corner she collided with a dark figure. Before she knew it, the intruder was brandishing a knife and took a couple of swipes at her. Janet bent her knees, assuming a fighting stance. The next time the man tried to stab her she blocked his arm, shifted her weight and delivered a breath-stealing blow to his sternum, which she followed up with a hard kick between his legs. He fell to the floor, unable to breathe, and passed out.

The burglar was in handcuffs when he came to.

~~~

Sam’s heart jumped into her throat when she turned the corner and saw two police cars with flashing lights in front of her lover’s house. She parked across the street and rushed to the open front door. An officer blocked her entrance, but Sam caught sight of Janet in the living room talking to another officer.

“Janet!”

The doctor looked at the open doorway and told the officer to let the blonde in. “It’s okay, you can let her in.”

The cop in the doorway moved and allowed Sam to enter.

“Alright, Dr. Fraiser. We’ll be going now. If you have any concerns don’t hesitate to give us a call.”

“I will, Officer. Thank you.”

Sam waited until the cops left and Janet closed and locked the front door. “Janet, what’s going on?”

“Someone broke into the house tonight,” she said with a sigh.

“What?! Are you okay?”

She nodded. “Yeah. I’m fine.”

“I’m so sorry I wasn’t here to protect you.”

A smirk appeared on Janet’s lips. “It’s okay. I disarmed and subdued him, then called the police.”

“You disarmed and subdued him? What the hell were you thinking?! He could have killed you!”

The doctor shrugged. “I didn’t think – I just reacted like I was trained to.” She paused for half a beat. “It’s not anything you wouldn’t have done.”

“That’s different! I’m a trained soldier; you’re–”

“I’m what?” Janet snapped, feeling a little irritated by the blonde’s reaction. She had actually been quite proud of the way she’d handled herself and put into practical use the training she’d received. “I may be a doctor, Sam, but I am also a soldier.” She turned on her heel and marched upstairs to her bedroom.

Sam stood motionless for a few moments, silenced by her lover’s outburst. She closed her eyes and let out a slow breath. She hadn’t meant to insult her lover. Janet was right – she was a soldier, a soldier that had just finished a summer of pretty intense training.

Sam shook her head at herself. She had rushed home when her team had come home a couple of days early, so that she could surprise her lover. She shouldn’t have yelled at Janet or implied she couldn’t take care of herself.

Sam headed upstairs, determined to apologize and give Janet a _proper_ welcome home.

FIN


End file.
